Talk:Vila Sésamo
Pictures Placing the leftover pictures here in case if I need them for the main article someday. Image:Foto destaque vilasesamo.jpg|Logo for the revived series Image:Vila Sesamo 27 09 07 Fotos Luciano Piva.JPG|Garibaldo on the new set Image:Fg sesamo ind.jpg|Gugu and the original Garibaldo - Steven 19:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Inside update I had my contact read this page and he is going with the information to his fiend. The actor Aziz who actually worked on the old version. I hope we get the defenat information now on what actors and muppets where in the show. Its confussing because all the known actors you see and hear about on internet is only from the show's beginning. Before tv Globo took it over alone. So there will be more changes but its all for the good right? (Pino 21:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC)) Status? I took a good look at this page, and it's incredibly confusing. It has "2008" in parentheses and in some sections implies it hasn't aired yet (in which case it should have a development tag and no other category), but it also discusses the 2007 "block" hosted by the new Muppets. Two different networks are mentioned, and the whole article is difficult to read and understand. If the 2007 version, which I suppose is already on the air, and the "2008" version are being covered in the same article, wouldn't it make sense to move this to Vila Sésamo (2007)? For that matter, considering how little information seems to be confirmed or exist at present, why not cover all versions which aired under the same name on Vila Sésamo (1972), as we do with Rechov Sumsum and Barrio Sésamo? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:16, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Whatever the current status, I think it makes sense to merge them. Wikipedia has their own article with some more info, but there are no sources cited. —Scott (talk) 01:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Is ite possible to do it the same as barrio sesamo? My guess is that the puppeteers from the new garibaldo and bel are to find somewhere too? (Pino 19:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC)) Muppets Ive talked with my brazilian conection who works at the TVGlobo studio's and accoring to him there will only be Garibaldo and Bel as muppet's. He said that there won't be any additional muppets in the show. Where did the inforamtion about an anythingmuppet and a emlo like creature comefrom? My guess is that Bel is the Elmolike creature?Pino 20:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) : Press release, its in the external links on the article. "23 million Brazilian children ages 6 and younger will soon be introduced to a big yellow bird who doesn’t fly, a furry blue monster who does, an imaginative young girl in pink who makes up answers to her own well thought out questions, and a ticklish red monster with a whole world he calls his own". Henrik 22:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I shall ask him then why he said that there will only two muppets. Or maybe he meant just in the vila sesam block?Pino 23:20, 14 January 2008 (UTC)